1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually operated printing device which a user manually scans across a recording medium, such as paper to print predetermined patterns on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nozzles of a recor4ding head can become clogged with dust or filled with air bubbles. These can result in defective printing. Conventional printing devices are provided with purge type recovery units for returning the recording head to good operating condition. The purge type recovery unit is connected with the nozzle plate of the recording head and used to suck ink, and consequently the dust and air bubbles, out of the nozzles of the head.